Un peu de grâce que diable!
by Akhoris
Summary: Le pire plan de Dutch, John en est convaincu.


_One shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-dix neuvième nuit du FoF sur le thème "jupe"_

J'espère sincèrement que tu déconnes…

Cette fois, John Marston en était sûr. C'était la pire idée de plan qu'ils n'aient jamais eu. Et pourtant, Dutch arrivait à leur pondre des perles parfois… Même lui pouvait percevoir combien un plan était mauvais à l'avance. Et, croisant le regard d'Arthur Morgan et celui de Charles, il sut combien il n'était pas le seul à voir la nouvelle catastrophe arriver avec ses gros sabots.

Lentement, il souleva les jupons qu'il tenait au niveau du visage du chef de la bande.

Dis-moi que tu plaisantes…

Allons, nous allons pas mettre les vraies dames de notre petite troupe en danger pour cette mission tout de même… avec un bon déguisement, on y verra que du feu…

Chacun entendit nettement les rires amusés des « dames » du groupe. Elles n'avaient rien de jeunes et innocentes femmes, elles savaient toutes tenir un couteau, un six coups et s'en servir avec plus ou moins d'efficacité. On ne devient pas membre d'un clan comme celui de Dutch sans avoir une sale histoire qui vous colle aux basques… Elles auraient parfaitement pu jouer le jeu. Donc, John en était convaincu, il s'agissait bien d'un délire de Dutch de vouloir lui faire enfiler ces fichus jupons.

John inspira profondément, son regard sombre dans celui de son chef qui ne se départit pas de son sourire et lui tapote l'épaule.

Allons allons, John, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête. Et ne traine pas, la diligence ne va pas nous attendre…

Nouvelle inspiration et Marston abandonna finalement. Il baissa la main contenant les tissus puis d'un pas déterminé mais en grognant de manière bien audible, il se dirigea vers la tente d'Arthur. C'est la plus proche et celle-là au moins pouvait se fermer à la vue des autres. Il n'était pas pudique pour un sou mais hors de question qu'on le voit plus que nécessaire en train de galérer à mettre ces…. Ces… atours…

Il vit vaguement du coin de l'œil son frère d'adoption commencer à lever la main pour lui interdire l'usage de sa tente privée mais n'en eut cure.

En revanche, il entendit nettement Susan donner des ordres à deux de ses filles qui pouffèrent tout en lui courant après.

Alors qu'il laissait retomber le pan de tissu derrière lui, l'ouverture s'ouvrit de nouveau presque aussitôt et avec un sourire qu'elles voulurent rassurant, les deux jeunes femmes lui expliquèrent qu'elles venaient l'aider.

John se demanda s'il avait déjà soupiré aussi fort qu'à cet instant-là.

Il fallut bien une bonne vingtaine de minutes d'agitation dans la tente. En train de finir de seller sa monture, Arthur Morgan tourna la tête en entendant une des femmes sortir et se racler la gorge pour attirer l'attention. Elle semblait préparer une entrée en scène en bonne et due forme mais fut rapidement bousculée par John sortant de la tente.

Inutile d'en faire tout un foin… en selle ! On a une diligence à arrêter !

Il ne s'arrêta pas, bien décidé à ne pas les laisser trop s'arrêter sur sa tenue. Mais c'était impossible de faire autrement. Les jupons bouffaient largement et il était obligé de tenir une partie pour avancer sans marcher dessus. Les femmes avaient réussi à donner un semblant d'élégance au bustier, et à éviter la mise en évidence du poil sombre sur le torse du cowboy. Et pour finir de cacher sa masculinité, elles avaient opté pour un grand chapeau à rebord et même imposé un coup de brosse dans les cheveux épais et si sombres de John. De loin… on y croirait surement. Surtout avec cette ombrelle qu'une des deux lui tendait pour qu'il la rajoute à sa tenue.

Pourtant, si le travail était impeccable, et Arthur devait bien leur accorder, John mettait tellement de mauvaise volonté qu'il avait tout d'une femme de joie qu'on a décidé d'amener à une grande réception en ville. Il ne put s'empêcher un petit rire étouffé et un regard noir de John ne fit que provoquer un peu plus son hilarité.

Ça aurait dû être toi…, grogna finalement le plus jeune.

Je t'assure que tu portes très bien les jupons. Tu es sûr de pouvoir monter en selle ?

Le regard furibond de John lui arracha un nouveau rire. Alors que le balafré s'approchait de son cheval qui s'écartait en pas sur le coté devant cette quantité de tissu dont il ne connaissait pas l'utilité et qui bougeaient beaucoup trop à son gout. Quand John réussit finalement à le calmer, il réalisa combien il allait être impossible de chevaucher dans cette tenue et vira un peu plus rouge de rage.

Bon, c'était sans doute vraiment une idée de merde et ça allait sans doute finir en nouvelle catastrophe… mais au moins, ils auraient bien rit.


End file.
